


He who dares

by TD84



Series: Pretences and promises [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Natasha Rules, Power Imbalance, Pride is a dangerous thing, Prostitution, Tony and Loki should learn to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TD84/pseuds/TD84
Summary: Tony Stark has been a house guest at Natasha Romanov's establishment for three months now, enjoying his time with the host in his apartment: Loki. Neither of them have been completely honest with each other, but neither of them want anything to change. Still, that is exactly what is about to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

”Natasha is offering good money”, Tony added, sounding so practical that Loki wanted to scream.

“Are you surprised?” he grinned instead, from where he lied naked in their bed.

In Tony’s bed, to be precise, his name was on the lease. Loki was one of the features. He cursed at himself for having forgotten that over the past couple of months, but then Tony had been so perfect – a yang to his yin – that he had let himself slowly go in this charade they were playing. And because of this it had been a long time since he’d had to put on a show. Not in fact until this morning, when Tony had told him that he might give up the room – and Loki – for the weekend. Something was calling him away, and though small signs had given Loki another impression, Tony didn’t seem to mind sharing his bedmate with other people while he was gone. Loki was equally surprised at his ability to play it cool, when his insides were collapsing from this fact. Tony finished buttoning up his shirt and turned to look at him with a sly grin.

“I’m not in the slightest bit surprised, actually”, he replied. “I’m proud. Did you know there’s a waiting list for you? A friggin’ WAITING LIST? I feel like the king of the castle here.”

“I remember your initial disappointment at the fact that there was no queen in sight”, Loki mused, referring to Tony’s first reaction after seeing that the flat he’d rented had come with a man, instead of a woman.

Tony laughed and lied down, effectively catching Loki under him, naked skin against the fabric of his suit. Loki felt a pleasant chill run down his spine, both from that sensation and from the sound of Tony’s laughter, and he struggled a little to keep his confident grin in place at the mention of the waiting list. He knew who would be on top of it.

“And it took me what, all of ten minutes with you to swear off women ever again?” Tony murmured, planting kisses on Loki’s neck. “You’re my queen. My man-queen.”

Since Tony’s face was burrowed Loki allowed a quick frown to show. There they were again, the referrals to him as Tony’s possession, the use of genitives that he’d taken to indicate a certain possessiveness. And he’d basked in that. He’d told himself that it was merely because it should mean that the risk of Tony leaving, letting someone else – most definitely less sympathetic – rent the room, and Loki, was minimal and that he could feel safe. But he might have to own up to there being more to it than that, judging from how difficult it was to replace the frown with a carefree smile when Tony leaned back to look at him.

“Seriously though”, Tony murmured, the deep hum of his voice now so familiar that it made Loki want to curl up close to him. “If you’re uncomfortable with the idea, tell me. I don’t need Natasha’s money. What do you think?”

For a split second every impulse firing inside Loki was telling him to grab a hold of Tony, to let the masks and controlled expressions fall, and tell him that these past few months had shown him that there was in fact a person in this world that he could love, and that he up until this moment had believed could love him. That no one else had ever seen him, even those few from his past that he had opened up to had never managed to take it all in, not like Tony seemed to do. That their lives seemed to align themselves perfectly, their paces falling effortlessly into symbiosis, that every day since Tony had stepped through the door had served to make Loki a little calmer at heart, a little safer. That in spite of all the lies between them, cause Loki had owned up to none of them yet, he saw no obstacles to staying in Tony’s presence forever, since it had turned out to be where he most of all wanted to belong. And the idea that Tony didn’t feel the same was killing him, that he hadn’t spat in Natasha’s face for asking to use Loki, that he hadn’t been made aware to what this all was from this wake up call and then instantly asked Loki to come away with him, to leave this place and start anew, some place where they could prove they belonged together by choosing each other each day. That this morning had shown Loki that he loved Tony, but also that Tony felt nothing. However he quenched those impulses and smiled, taking a perverse pride that hurt his insides from being able to do so convincingly.

“If you don’t mind, I don’t mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony closed the door, hearing the sound of it locking behind him. Locking Loki inside, safe and waiting for his return. He cursed out loud, knowing from experience that the walls were sound proof enough for him to put gusto into it. Then he frowned. Had he misjudged the whole thing? Perhaps the feelings he’d been so certain of sensing weren’t there at all.

It had been three months now, since he had settled into pretending to look for Loki during the days, alongside S.H.I.E.L.D., and pretending to not know he’d already found him during the evenings, nights and weekends. All the while getting to know the real Loki rather well. Intimately well. Or so he had thought. For the past couple of weeks he’d even started noticing a certain something inside himself. If he remembered it correctly from the time before, it’d be classed as love. Or something to that effect. Point was, he was thoroughly enjoying the set up, well prepared to have it go on for as long as humanly possible. Some snooping, and some monetary coercion, had told him Loki had signed his life away to Natasha Romanov for six months, so that was his current time frame. Similar snooping had told him that Loki, although still well under S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar, had managed to get a reputation among the clientele, and that if Tony were to terminate his indefinite lease to that flat and that body, his side of the bed wouldn’t have time to cool before someone took it. Sources suggested Natasha had even arranged a bidding war for the queue, undoubtedly bringing in a tidy sum for getting the gentlemen to stand in proper line.

Or, “gentlemen”.

Tony huffed at the idea, feeling a surge of anger, mixed with protectiveness, from picturing the types of men willing to push in front of each other to get to Loki. To his Loki. To the slender body that welcomed him home each night, so magnificently balanced between strength and fragility. A majestic red deer to his brawling black bear. Though the darkness was all Loki’s, that much he’d gathered, if anything he was the pitch black deer to Tony’s red and gold bear. Still, he thought he’d gotten through it, dispelled some of it.

But now he doubted it, cursing again at his idiotic idea of coaxing affirmation out of Loki by dangling him to the sharks. Tony had foreseen anything but this – a declaration of the feelings he thought he already knew, anger at what was at least in Tony’s mind nothing short of betrayal. Tears, rage, all culminating to what he had already played out in his mind: The bringing out into the open what was already implicitly there. But Loki had taken one look at the shark infested waters and gotten into his speedos, without so much of a shudder.

Stepping into the elevator, Tony cursed again, quieter this time – he had yet to test the audio capacity of the elevators – when a thought struck him. What if Loki knew? What if the bluff Tony thought he’d been playing successfully for months had been called long ago? Stopping at reception he nodded to himself, everything suddenly making sense. Loki knew he was being used, knew that Tony kept S.H.I.E.L.D. at bay from sheer libido-controlled selfishness. But Loki must’ve thought it was only the looming orgasms that kept him safe. Hell bent on staying every way the ideal bedmate to keep this status quo it made sense that when Tony suggested lending him out for the night, of course he’d go for it, thinking Tony got off on the idea. At the same time proving to Tony that there were no other feelings than self preservation in that handsome body of his. Which, granted, hurt like a mother fucker if Tony were to stop and think about it, but he seldom stopped. And come to think of it, even more seldom thought about things. Which was why he slammed the bell for attention, bringing forward Natasha Romanov’s terrifyingly beautiful, terrifying person.

“Who’s first in line for my kingdom?” he smiled, but it felt more like a bear’s growl.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like Loki had hardly been still since Tony had left that morning. He knew that it wouldn’t be until the next day someone else would come to claim him, and that he had one more night with Tony, but that hadn’t calmed him at all – he had paced the rooms, trying to bring himself to sit down, to eat something, to gather his thoughts, but he had failed. When day was turning into evening, he finally accepted that his anxious body was telling him something that his mind should already know: He couldn’t go through with this. If Tony didn’t love him, so be it, but he had to tell him how he felt. This realization brought his short breathing under control somewhat, and he felt the first genuine smile since the day before, which now seemed like forever ago. Pleased at the decision he was still evidently high strung enough to jump from a card falling through the hatch on the door. Curious, and unable to fight down the dread that sparked into being in his stomach, he walked over to it. Picking it up, his heart felt like it stopped its beating altogether as he read it.

“Your guest for the night is Thanos.”

He slumped to the floor, unable to remain standing. Tony must’ve jumped the gun, left a day early, without even telling him. The fear that Thanos invoked in him was momentarily forgotten as the pain from meaning so little to Tony hit him. He couldn’t breathe, and not until the corners of his eyes were darkening, and he pounded on his chest from panic, did he manage to gasp for air, and then kept hyperventilating for what felt like hours, a sound as from a storm roaring in his ears blocking out everything but the hurt. Finally, not from will or any conscious effort, his breathing started slowing down, which he forced himself to recognize as survival instincts, and it was this that got him to his feet in the end. He started off stumbling, but managed to regain his posture so that he slowly walked into the bathroom. Tony was no more, Loki was left to feign for himself, which he had done successfully (and at times less successfully) so often in the past. This was no different, he told himself, staring at the face in the mirror, devoid of emotion, as were his insides. He took a shower, cleaning himself thoroughly for the guest to come. He hoped the vindictive threats Thanos had uttered during their last encounter had dimmed with time, but he knew better than to rely on it. Getting dressed, he then moved to the kitchen, preparing a dinner that he had little hope of eating, but he was intent on going through the motions.

 

When the door opened, revealing the frame of a man his pain receptors remembered far too well, he was standing in the living room, and the flat smelled pleasantly of cooking. Thanos stepped inside, a predatory grin on his face, and although it chilled Loki to the bone, he managed a smile. Harmless, he prayed, not fearful.

“Welcome home”, Loki said, voice barely carrying.

Thanos shut the door behind him, telling Loki that he had up until now held out hope for Tony to jump out, call his bluff, for some stupid or magnificent reason, cause when the door closed Loki had to grip the back of the chair next to him to keep from falling apart. Thanos was advancing on him, and Loki would’ve run, had he been able. But he couldn’t move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters ahead are gonna be quite short. But hopefully intense enough to make you want to keep reading.

Tony was fighting down the uneasy feeling he had had all day, since allowing Natasha to let someone else access his room. Access his Loki. He’d made certain that the person was willing to share and that it was clear that Tony would also be turning up, and he planned on seeing the whole thing as an interesting experience. He’d never had this type of three way before, so all things considered that was a bonus. But however much he tried to focus on his sexual CV expanding, he could not shake the feeling that he wanted it to grow only with the help of one man, and one man exclusively. Still, if that man didn’t share his feelings on the matter, he wouldn’t be the one standing in the way of sexual progress. Loki had made it clear to him that he didn’t mind mixing things up a little, and so Tony was hell bent on not minding either. Uneasy feeling be damned, he was in fact glad that he’d been reminded of the set up. He was renting the flat, and he was renting Loki. And he’d been a fool to imagine anything else.

Stepping past reception he nodded his hello to Barton, Natasha’s trusted handyman and, some said, the one that boasted most of her nightly stays. Tony could not for the life of him see it, but then the both of them were about as talkative as each other, so there was at least that.

“Your guest just went up”, Barton informed him, and though Tony tried his utmost not to run into the elevator, he nonetheless feared Barton noticed him speed up well enough.

Reaching his floor he however stopped outside the front door, taking a few deep breaths, trying to reign himself in. Stumbling through the door would send a fine message across, like he was some eager teenage boy having heard of chances of nudity. No, he decided, better to leave them to it for a little while, and casually enter when the mood for the evening had been set. Normally, Tony wasn’t one to linger, but he was willing to fight his personality traits on this one, determined to match Loki’s nonchalance from that morning. Looking at his watch he promised himself to give them at least another fifteen minutes of privacy, blatantly ignoring the fact that the uneasiness from before was growing stronger by each second.


	5. Chapter 5

“I have waited for this”, Thanos growled, a grimace on his face that must’ve been meant as a smile, but had no resemblance. “I have paid good money and I have bided my time, waiting for that ponce to tire of you.”

Loki tried to bring himself to say something, to convey some level of confidence though he felt nothing but terror, but he couldn’t. He could just stare, wide eyed and frozen, at the man moving in on him. A thought struck him; that Thanos was moving steadily, purposefully, which told him that his attacker had kept sober this time, and this terrified him even more. At the last moment he managed to break his paralysis and went to back away, but by then it was too late and he felt Thanos grab a harsh hold of his arm, only to then grab a hold of Loki’s hair with the other hand, and force Loki to his knees. Keeping a firm grip of Loki’s hair, Thanos then unbuttoned his pants, presenting his cock, huge and already hard. Without so much as a word he pushed himself deep into Loki’s mouth, moving his hips as well as pushing Loki’s head to meet him, making Loki gag and tears spill from his eyes, even though he’d promised himself not to cry.

But he cried. From the pain in the back of his throat, from the humiliation and defeat, and from being utterly alone. He couldn’t stop himself, and not even Thanos’ grunting with pleasure from hearing him cry could bring him to stop.

After a while, much longer than he thought possible from the sounds Thanos was making, he was pulled back, his mouth spared. His head was still held firmly in place, and through tears he was forced to look up at the other man, staring victoriously down at him.

“That was a fine start”, Thanos grinned. “Now let’s see if you’ve been stretched enough for me.”

Impossibly, Loki found it in him to fight back from hearing those words, clawing and striking as best he could from his kneeling position, his hair still in Thanos’ firm grip. For a beautiful moment he thought he was getting some hits in, but the roaring laughter that then showered over him, and how Thanos effortlessly lifted him up, spun him around and pushed him over the table next to them, told him how purposeless it was to struggle.

Still he tried; tried kicking and worming to keep Thanos from pulling his pants down, tried to move from under the heavy pressure keeping him in place, tried to escape as Thanos maneuvered himself behind him. Unsuccessfully, he tried until he felt the end of Thanos’ cock finding his entrance and then relentlessly push hard into him. Loki had been crying until that point and now he screamed, from the pain and from being forced to give up. Only when the sound of Thanos laughing cut through his panic did he stop screaming. From then on he tried to keep as quiet as he could, but he could not stop the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Counting down the seconds, but keeping true to his promise, Tony couldn’t help stepping in place as he was nearing the point of stepping into his home. Bracing himself for what he might walk into, he tried to picture what awaited him. Loki would’ve made dinner, but probably suggested to the third man to wait for Tony’s arrival. The two of them would have made some initial small talk, same way he did when he first arrived. He couldn’t help but grin at the way it had taken him and Loki less than five minutes to get into an alluring conversation when he first stepped in the room what now felt like ages ago, and he found himself hoping that Loki and this other guy weren’t such naturals in playful conversation. That Loki was comparing the two of them, finding Tony preferable. He shook his head, it wouldn’t help him to conjure up images of Loki being bored with the other, longing for Tony to come save him – no, he should prepare for walking in on Loki doing what he did best. Loki would most probably be casually lounging on the sofa, deep in conversation, pulling his usual tricks. Dancing between such intellectual insults that Tony had to focus to match them, and downright rude, adorable flirtatiousness, conveyed with gorgeous green eyes and that smile Tony’d found himself trying to summon every day for the last three months. The image brought his own smile forward, but then as he tried picturing Loki aiming it at another man, the smile froze into a pained grin.

“Get yourself together”, he muttered. “You’re gonna go in there, adjust to whatever is going on and let Loki do his job.”

He took a deep breath and opened the door, and it felt like someone kicked him hard in the stomach. He couldn’t breathe, and he cursed at himself for picturing such innocence, not even considering that the other two would go straight to business. At the same time he realized that however much he’d braced himself it wouldn’t have stopped the hurt from seeing Loki bent over, being fucked by a man twice his size. Tony quickly stepped through the door, closing it behind him as he tried to put up a brave front, pushing down all the pain that flared up inside, and telling all the voices in his head to shut up as they were screaming for him to kill. But just as he started plastering an attempt at a smile on his face, trying to form words to convey that he was totally fine with them not waiting for him, his brain started taking in what he was seeing.

Loki wasn’t being fucked by that man, he was being raped.

Tony could see tears, could hear whimpers coming from the man he now realized was being forcefully pinned down. And just then Loki looked up, somehow noticing his presence. Tony could see the terror in his eyes, and the hurt he felt before was suddenly nothing in comparison to what that look did to him. The screaming voices he had tried to silence grew to deafening.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki wasn’t sure what had happened.

He remembered pain and humiliation, and looking up through tears to see Tony, just briefly, standing there with something that looked like a painful grin of a smile on his face.

And even though it had been for just a moment, Loki had somehow had the time to feel and think a million things: Surprise at not having heard him come in, detached curiousness at how long he’d been standing there, betrayal from Tony watching what was happening and not doing anything, hope from seeing Tony at all, love, fear that Tony wanted this to happen, acceptance that it must, anger and shame that it did.

But suddenly Tony’s expression had changed, and for a millisecond Loki felt to blame, cause he could see hurt. Then Tony had moved towards him, and he couldn’t separate the events after that.

He could reason his way through it all, cause surely Tony attacking Thanos must’ve happened first, and how he himself was thrown to the side, against the wall, tumbling to the floor.

He had flashing images of Tony and Thanos fighting, that he could not place in any order, but they were all equally terrifying – and what scared him most was how dark Tony’s eyes had been. How none of the blows Thanos landed, which were many, seemed to do anything to stop him. And how, even though there was a significant difference in size, Tony beat Thanos to a pulp, not stopping until long after the bigger man had seized to move.

The image, etched into Loki’s memory, of Tony’s face – sprayed with blood, hurting and anxious as he met Loki’s eyes after the room had gone quiet, must’ve come after that.

Soft words spoken to him, and his surprise at their contrast from moments before, was surely what happened next.

Tony asking him if he was okay, begging for forgiveness, telling him not to worry, allowing for Loki to throw his arms around his neck, hearing Tony fight tears as he did so.

Then being carried into the shower, and seeing swirls of blood mixed water run down the drain between them as he was being held.

Being carried into the bedroom, placed on the bed, continuously held by Tony, and reassured no one would hurt him ever again. Loki hadn’t managed to utter a word until then, and he had to clear his throat to be able to, which had Tony fix him with a worried look. Looking into Tony’s eyes, clear now of the darkness but filled with worry, Loki’s voice trembled, but carried.

“I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony wasn’t sure what had happened.

Granted, he could probably give a scarily accurate account of the sequence of events leading up to him cradling Loki, who he could feel was still trembling a little in his arms, and it would be backed up by numerous pieces of evidence. Starting with the marks on his own body, where landed blows and kicks were only now starting to make themselves known – he had noticed each and every one when they hit him, but they had not registered anywhere but in the part of his mind keeping tabs on how to fight.

He could recount for each punch he had aimed, point out which one it was that finally lowered the other to the floor, and even own up to how many he had kept throwing after the threat was rendered harmless, first temporarily so.

Then permanently.

He could also recount for every whispered word to Loki, each careful caress across that terrified face, smudging blood on his cheeks.

He could time the exact point when the fear in those green eyes melted away somewhat and Loki’s arms flew around his neck.

He knew how many bruises from harsh grips on that body he had counted, when he was holding it close in the shower, trying to rinse away the hurt from it, alongside the blood from his own.

He even knew how many steps it had taken him to carry Loki, clinging to him, from the bathroom, well past the body on the floor in a futile attempt to keep him from seeing it, to the bedroom.

Tony’s mind had gone into being beyond vigil and every item of information, every single act that he had implemented since understanding what was being done to Loki, he was acutely aware of. But he wasn’t sure why.

Not until Loki spoke the words.

Tony had echoed them, and nothing else had been said. Just then and there, there was no need, no room for anything else. Loki had eventually fallen asleep, Tony was sure, cause the trembling had seized and the other had relaxed against him. He himself did not sleep, content with protecting the sleeping. From time to time his mind wandered to the dead man in the living room, but each act to address it would require him to move from Loki’s side, leave him, and that was no longer an option. So he ignored it, settling into what he now saw as his sole purpose: Keeping Loki safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha Romanov was a simple woman who knew better than to reveal that fact to anyone. Had anyone stopped to think, the simplicity in her rules would’ve given her away, and the fact that no one did was one of the sources of her disdain for all of mankind. However, she also knew better than to squander the opportunities that came with the air of mystery that people – above all men – kept ascribing her. It often came coupled with fear, a useful artifact and one of her favorites. And it was fear she saw in the eyes of Loki, as she stepped through the door. He was trying to hide it, but she was too well versed in finding the telltales. After all, they were present in most people she interacted with. At times, this made for a very lonely existence. A position in which the only real comfort to speak of was that of invulnerability. Natasha wouldn’t trade that comfort for the world, nor would anyone with her background, her memories, her scars. Still, seeing glimpses of other worlds did make her thoughts stray on occasion, musing on how different lives could be. How different needs could be made to be.

Meeting Loki’s eyes until he looked away, she allowed some curiosity to rummage through her body – though not revealing any to the world. She’d been called to the room, no explanation, and at first she had been certain her initial threat to Loki – that he would be thrown out were she to receive another complaint over him – was the reason for it. But when she saw that Loki’s gaze didn’t move to the floor after failing to stay locked with hers, but rather to the man standing a bit further in, and when she noticed something else in those eyes, she became unsure. She recognized that look.

She’d been known to exploit that look.

Processing that information she turned to look at the other, and seeing him look back at Loki with much the same expression she couldn’t stop an eyebrow from raising. Well, of course she could, but she reasoned that witnessing Tony Stark being love struck deserved an observable reaction out of her. Her curiosity rose further. Tony then turned from Loki, looking at her. He was one of few men in whose eyes she could find no fear. Instead, there was only the usual fascination and attraction. Feelings that were of course also very useful to her. This time however, they were coupled with something else, and she examined it while stepping further into the apartment. It reminded her of a look that Barton often gave her, but she dismissed that particular train of thought, as it was of no use in the current context. She saw defiance coupled with hopefulness. A beautiful, paradoxical mixture of an expression, she’d always thought, but it made her none the wiser. She was still uncertain of what these two men wanted off her, or rather, what power she held over them. Advancing into the room, something then came into her view. The aftermath of what she now suddenly understood quite clearly, in the shape of Thanos’ body, lifeless on the floor. She observed it for a while, calculating risks and different outcomes, before looking back at Loki. He had been looking at her, she could tell, but the moment she turned her attention to him he looked down to the floor. He knew his fate was in her hands, and he was terrified. She would’ve smiled, but it would’ve served little purpose. Instead she turned to Tony, who undoubtedly knew everything Loki knew, still had a mannerism vastly different. He was looking at her, expression the same as before, and when he saw her looking at him he cleared his throat.

“So…” he started. “Do you offer some kind of add-on to the room to deal with this sort of thing?”

She ignored his attempt at being flippant, and looked back at Thanos, knowing his demise would be cause for celebration among many of those engaged in her establishment, but also knowing that a steady source of income had come to an end.

“Quite unfortunate”, she said, turning back to Tony. “Luckily he paid in advance.”

Tony dared to smile a little at that. Natasha let him breathe for two heartbeats before continuing.

“But he was a regular, and of some importance. I have come to have certain expectations on his visits.”

She threw a glance at Loki, which she noticed had the desired effect on Tony, as his smile vanished. She turned back her focus to Tony, and seeing a small glint of fear in his eyes she allowed for a smile to show.

“Let’s talk business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So although this is no end, merely anther beginning, it is the end for this part of the story. What happens next is something I haven't yet given all that much thought, but there are some threads to pull on, of course.  
> Such as what will happen when (if) Tony owns up to knowing full well who Loki is, and the fact that he has known from the very start - what does that do to the trust between them?  
> And Loki, is he really clueless, or was Tony on to something? If he's lived with Tony for three months, surely he's picked up on the fact that the other man is quite clever? Isn't it a bit arrogant of him to not even consider that Tony knows that the man SHIELD is chasing is the one he's already got his hands on? (pun intended)  
> Tony has also killed someone. It could be argued that Thanos had it coming, but it is nonetheless a murder. Thanos had the law on his side. Loki signed his life away to Natasha, and this was the price he had to pay for her protection. By ending Thanos, Tony has stepped over a line, and that can't be undone. He seems practical about it in this chapter, but it's a front for Loki's sake. Needless to say, it changes everything.
> 
> And Natascha. By far my favourite character to write. What opportunities does she see in this? How can she turn this situation into something that benefits her? In many ways, I'm certain. To hold power over such a man as Tony Stark is surely a strong incentive for creative solutions.
> 
> For now, we will have to speculate. This part two came to me unexpectently just over two years after I wrote the first one, which was abruptedly ended in much the same way - the part of the story that I wanted to tell then was Loki and Tony "finding" each other, and that was it. This part, all I really wanted to explore was them figuring out and admitting to themselves (and each other) their true feelings. A possible next part would most probably be about dealing with all the shit they've managed to land themselves in - Loki before both the stories started, Tony during them. And how that's gonna go, I am as of yet clueless of. We'll see if it comes to me.
> 
> I am truly sorry, but I make no promises.
> 
> Thank you though for reading, kudo:ing and leaving comments! Slash fiction audiences are by far the most fun to write for, and it's been a joy for me! Thanks for that!


End file.
